koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fatal Fury
right|250px Fatal Fury (餓狼伝説, Garō Densetsu, "Legend of the Hungry Wolf"/"Lenda do Lobo Faminto") é uma série de jogos de luta desenvolvido pela SNK para o sistema Neo Geo. O primeiro jogo foi lançado em 1991 no Japão para Arcade. Criado por Takashi Nishiyama, também conhecido como o criador do primeiro Street Fighter. Fatal Fury foi desenvolvido com a intenção de ser um sucessor espiritual de Street Fighter, mas ironicamente acabaram se tornando franquias rivais. A série também é a primeira a introduzir o conceito do torneio King of Fighters, originalmente criado por Geese. E se tornou uma das bases para a série-irmã The King of Fighters. O ultimo jogo da franquia, Garou: Mark of the Wolves, foi lançado em 1999 e introduzia uma nova geração de lutadores, protagonizado por Rock Howard, filho de Geese que foi adotado por Terry. Apesar do jogo abrir brecha para uma continuação, a franquia não teve nenhum novo jogo desde então, provavelmente devido a prioridade em foco na série The King of Fighters. História O jogo conta a história de Terry Bogard que junto de seu irmão mais novo Andy Bogard e seu melhor amigo Joe Higashi enfrentam o Rei do Crime de South Town: Geese Howard para vingar a morte de Jeff Bogard, o pai adotivo de Terry e Andy. Posteriormente Terry enfrentaria outros famosos adversários como Wolfgang Krauser, Ryuji Yamazaki e os irmãos gêmeos Jin Chonrei e Jin Chonshu. Games * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters * Fatal Fury 2 ** Fatal Fury Special * Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory * Real Bout Fatal Fury ** Real Bout Fatal Fury Special ** Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special: Dominated Mind * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers ** Fatal Fury: First Contact * Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Garou: Mark of the Wolves Coletâneas * Garou Densetsu: Battle Archives Vol 1 * Garou Densetsu: Battle Archives Vol 2 Outros * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf (Pachinko) * Garou Densetsu Special (Pachinko) * Garou Densetsu Southtown Adventure * Garou Densetsu: Stray Dog, Stray Wolf Animes Fatal Fury possui 3 OVAs animados. Os dois primeiros contam uma adaptação da história de Fatal Fury e Fatal Fury 2. Já o terceiro OVA não se baseia em nenhum jogo e conta uma história original. Vale lembrar que esses OVAs são pura adaptações não-canônicas e possui diversas contradições com os jogos. Os OVAs foram exibidos no Brasil além do Japão e Estados Unidos. * Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf * Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle * Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Embora não seja exatamente um filme de animação, SNK Playmore criou também um filme em clipe para o 15º aniversário da série intitulada Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Wolves Stray. Foi exibido pela primeira vez no Tokyo Game Show de 2006. Mangás * Bon Bon Garou * Garou Densetsu: Atanaru Tatakai * The Geese Howard Story - by Etsuya Amajishi * Geese in the Dark - by Etsuya Amajishi * Garou Densetsu: Senritsu no Maohmachi * Garou Densetsu Story - by Megumi Mondo, Tamon, and SNK * Garou Densetsu 3 - by Roushin Yami Drama CDs * Fatal Fury (Dengeki) * Fatal Fury II (Dengeki) * Fatal Fury Special (Dengeki) * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 ~ The Newcomers Drama CD * Fatal Fury - The Best Selected Characters * Fatal Fury 2 OVA drama Links Externos * Site Oficial * TGS 2006 - 15th Anniversary snippet ---- <> ---- Categoria:Sagas Categoria:Séries Relacionadas